Nerys Wolfe nee Dorr
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Nerys Liu nee Dorr (played by Arielle Kebbel) is a budding young artist who struggles with fitting into the dynamics of the Dorr family, as well as finding her niche within the Federation. Shy and humble, she has great ambitions to work on her art and become a curator of the Bajoran Art Gallery. Coming into her own, Nerys is gaining more confidence to stand by her beliefs despite disagreements from her father. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born July 02, 2381. *Parents - Solis Brin (2357 - 2382) and Eben Dorr (2330). *Step-Mother - Naryanna U'Zotti (2353). *Step-Father - Siomane Polren Nesrin (2344). *Step-Father - Ferran Ron'ik (2381) - divorced. Conceived during a time when Brin was inhabited by a Yeerk, there was a brief moment when Brin and Eben were nearly engaged. Brin, having already accepted a proposal by another man, turned down Eben. Not remembering the circumstances of Nerys' conception, Brin offered up full custody of Nerys to Eben. Later, Eben eventually married long time friendwho became Nerys' step-mother. Nerys' step-father from her mother's marriage has always had a small role in her life, serving more of as mentor and someone she has always looked up to. Ferran Ron'ik was briefly a step-father for a time during his brief marriage to Naryanna (due to Napean polygamy on the female side). Sibling(s) *Paternal; Older Half-Brother - Tucker Dorr (2376); via Eben + Katal. *Paternal; Younger Half-Sister - Indira Dorr (2382); via Eben + Naryanna. *Maternal; Older Half-Sister - Siomane Tara (2369); via Brin + Jorgu. *Maternal; Older Half-Sister - Solis Miniki (2372 - 2372); via Brin + Lybrel. *Maternal; Younger Half-Brother - Siomane Terin (2382); via Brin + Polren. *Maternal; Younger Half-Sister - Siomane Cassica (2382) via Brin + Polren. *Maternal; Younger Half-Brother - Siomane Antos (2382-2385) via Brin + Eisha. *Older Step-Sister - Jasmine Dorr (2381); via Naryanna + Deke. *Younger Step-Sister - Zuri Dorr (2382); via Naryanna + Tavian. *Younger Step-Sister - Honour Ron'ik (2401); via Naryanna + Ferran. *Younger Step-Sister - Grace Ron'ik (2402); via Naryanna + Ferran. Extended Family Paternal *Grandparets - Arsa Dorr (2303) and Merin Dorr (2303). *Aunt - Veronica Dorr (2331). Maternal *Grandparents - Solis Nerys (2338 - 2365) and Solis Bordin (2236 - 2365). Step-Maternal *Step-Grandparents - Sinaii Makett (2313 - 2381) and Tezon U'zotti (2300); via Naryanna. *Step-CoGrandfathers - Rakort h'lio (2298) and Etyok Xe'Xabbo (2302); via Naryanna. Nephew(s)/Niece(s) *Indira + Kennedy - Cedric Frobisher (2401) and Carsten Frobisher (2402). *Tara + Zayn - Sophia Vondrehle (2400). *Cassica + Chiaro - Felecity Dhaja (2398) and Dominic Dhow (2398). *Cassica + Ghislain - Jasilos Viobhan (2399) and Natalie Viobhan (2401). *Jasmine + Cord - Jodelle Davenport (2400). In-laws *Half-Sister-in-law to Kennedy Frobisher through Indira. *Half-Sister-in-law to Cord Davenport through Jasmine. *Half-Sister-in-law to Zayn Vondrehle through Tara. *Half-Sister-in-law to Noah Almin through Cassica. *Half-Sister-in-law to Sabryana Illix through Terin. *Former Half-Sister-in-law to Ghislain Viobahn through Cassica (widow). *Former Daughter-in-law to Amity Ioan and Yintar Ioan and Corat Damar (divorce). *Former Sister-in-law to Soliel Liu-Ioan (divorce). *Former Sister-in-law to the Ioan Children (divorce). *Former Sister-in-law to the Damar Children (divorce). Children Zavala Liu Born April 08, 2401. *Zavala Liu is the first child between Nerys and Hayden Liu. She is 7/8 Cardassian, 1/4 Bajoran, 1/4 Bijani, 1/16 Terran and 1/16 Halanan. Because of the mix, she has pink skin and is warmblooded. There are ridges, however they are undeveloped. In 2402, Zavala had a growth spurt promoted by a reaction wtih Halanan and Bijani DNA and current appears to be 20 years old. Later, she was augmented and never experienced a proper childhood. She was legally emancipated shortly after in 2403. Bohai Liu Born November 16, 2401. *Bohai is the second child between Nerys and Hayden Liu-Ioan. He is 7/8 Cardassian, 1/4 Bajoran, 1/4 Bijani, 1/16 Terran and 1/16 Halanan. Because of the mix, he has pink skin and is warmblooded. There are ridges, however, they are underdeveloped. His name is Chinese for "ocean." Bohai was killed June 19, 2403 when he was drowned in a bathtub by his derranged Aunt Zuri Dorr. Personal Life Hayden Liu *Married - July 02, 2400. *Divorced - September, 2403. Nerys met her husband, Hayden Liu in a random encounter at a library where her work was being displayed. They maintained a friendship at first spawned by their love for art. Eventually, they continued to run into each other and when Hayden moved to Bajor with his son, they were able to stay in constant contact. One thing led to another and the two started to date. Soon enough, both were having strong feelings and Hayden was able to open up to her despite his previously horrible marriage. Nerys lost her virginity to him and ended up eloping in a Bajoran ceremony performed on her birthday. Education and Career Struggling in highschool with the usual maths and sciences, Nerys always had a penchant for art. Her father and family, though not understanding her career choices supported her when she was accepted into the University of Bajor in 2398. Originally entering for a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree, she added on a minor in archaeology in her second year. She continues to have issues with her father and his ideas on her path, however she is determined to graduate and became a successful artist regardless. Nerys maintains a focus in abstract and expressionistic landscape paintings. Several of her works are hanging up in galleries and libraries across the Federation (mainly those associated with UofB). Nerys obtained her Masters in 2401, but her PhD plans were interrupted in 2403 when she was placed into a mental hospital during a nervous break down. Category:Bajoran Category:Bijani Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:Social Science Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Katrina's Character